Fall From Grace
by ObsidianX
Summary: An Alternate Universe Ash Makes a Mistake that cost him his Dream. UNFINISHED
1. Dreams End

Disclaimer: I do not own these Characters they were created by and are the property of Nintendo, Gamefreak, 4Kids and anyone who I am unaware of. I am not making any money off of this, for it is just something to amuse myself and hopefully other fans.

This is the first Fic I have done in ages yet this idea is probably older than most of the fics I have abandoned.

Note this a Big Alternate Universe the ep with Mr. Mimie happened before the Indigo League and Earth Badge Eps meaning Ash was late arriving in Viridian and Giovanni had closed the Gym to pursue Mewtwo. (What when I wrote it I had forgot the order so rather than fix the fic I created an alternaverse.)

Pokemon: Fall From Grace

Chapter 1: Dreams End

Ash walked down the streets of Viridian City with his head hanging low. He stopped briefly to look at a clock hanging in a window noting he still had an hour before he was supposed to meet back up with Misty and Brock for lunch. He kicked a tin can from the dirty trash lined streets not bothering to step over the puddles. 

"Well sonny what brings a nice young man like yourself out here?" A cracked voice said. Ash jumped turning to see an shabby woman with her head wrapped in a shall her ancient face lined with wrinkles and dirt. She Looked at him threw eyes that were sunk in under pure white eyebrows.

"Just taking a walk." Ash said trying to keep his voice level the look in the old woman's eyes seemed almost predatory. Her gaze turned skeptical as she gestured around the shabby alley lined with sleeping drunks and hobo's.

"Come now what's a young pokemon trainer like you doing here in this neck of the woods?" she voice said changing to what may have been sweet at one time. "Old Mary may be able to help you if you tell her what's wrong. It's been along time since I've seen such an obvious pokemon master in the making."

"I'll never be a pokemon master now." Ash said his shoulders slumping in defeat and he failed to notice the gleam of triumph in her eyes. "I can't believe the Viridian Gym is closed when I'm so close one more badge and I could be in the league." Ash said turning away from her and angrily kicking a tiny pebble and watching it skip across the cracked pavement.

"Well boy what are you willing to do to get in the league?" she asked pressing her advantage while she had it. "I mean I can get you a reasonable facsimile for a price." 

"That would be cheating; I'd never do that." Ash said more to himself than to her. Ash turned to look around the alley as his head swam with images some of him victorious in the league rubbing it in Gary's face and also others of him stuck watching it on TV and waiting till next year to enter.

"Come now child I don't mean cheat forever I mean just use it to get in the league then come back and win a real one from Viridian." She said pressing him while he was undecided. "I mean surely you can win it as soon as you have time and the gym is open."

Ash turned to her and she smiled knowing she had him as soon as she saw the arrogance all young trainers have. "How much will it cost I only have P700 on me?" Ash asked. She knew he wasn't lying he wanted it to badly.

"P500 should cover it my dear boy I don't want to wipe you out." she said producing a small counterfeit badge and extending the other hand for his money. She saw him hesitate briefly before pulling out the appropriate amount and handing it over. 

Suddenly sirens began to blare and She grabbed him by the neck as cops ran up putting a knife to his throat. "You Little Bastard you sold me out to them." her tone practically dripping with venom. 

From behind her what appeared to be one of the old hobos grabbed her arm twisting it away from his neck. As the other officers who had watched in shock ran forward and handcuffed the old woman and began to read her the Miranda. The hobo striped off the disguise to reveal Officer Jenny. "Thanks Jenny you saved my life." Ash said his grateful expression turned to one of shock as she grabbed him and spun him to face the wall.

"Put your hands up against the wall your under arrest for conspiracy to commit fraud." she then launched into a tirade of the Miranda rights as Ash stood their feeling numb as she searched him for weapons then handcuffed him and led him to a squad car.

Misty, Brock, Togepi, and Pikachu were in a restaurant waiting for Ash. "What is taking him so long doesn't that goof ball realize it's time to eat." Misty said as she continued to stare out the windows of the small truck stop style diner. Pikachu who had reluctantly gone with Misty and Brock when his Pika pi had said he wished to be alone just stared at her sadly.

"Misty Ash probably just got Lost." Brock said "Why don't we go ahead and order something?" Brock didn't want to admit he was worried Ash may be naive but he wasn't really as bad with directions as Misty liked to think. *He probably just wants some time alone.* he thought Ash hadn't taken learning he was going to miss the pokemon league well.

Ms. Ketchum and her Mimie were busy cleaning the house when the phone rang. She hurried down to it and answered it cheerfully as always. "Hello Ash so good of you to call are you out of clean underwear?" she asked lightly. 

Ash's expression dipped "Mom I have something to tell you I'm in trouble." he choked out she thought he was about to start crying and that just wasn't like her son.

"Okay Ash tell me all about it?" she said figuring it was something trivial after all her son was a good boy he couldn't' get in any real trouble. She smiled reassuring at him and said "Well go on dear tell me what the trouble is?"

"I'm in the Viridian City Jail; I've been arrested." Ash said bluntly fear and apprehension clouding his face. He got more and more depressed looking as his mother just stared slack jawed at the screen. "Mom?" he asked quietly.

"I have nothing to say to you know I'll be there shortly." she said and quickly hung up the phone not wanting to see any more of the shocked tears that had started flowing from her son's face as she said the words.

She turned walking away noticing absentmindedly that her make up was streaking with tears as she grabbed her seldom used car keys. "It has to be a mistake my Ash is a good boy." she said to herself quietly as she started the car and drove off leaving a concerned Mr. Mimie looking out the window at the departing car.

"I can't believe this where is he?" Misty fumed as they stood outside the Diner. "That twerp is off goofing off somewhere I know it." she said even to herself her rage sounded fake but she just couldn't admit to herself she was worried about him.

"If your looking for the twerp we can tell you." James said walking up with Jessie and Meowth. Misty and Brock groaned audibly at the thought of their motto but none was forthcoming.

"What have you two done with him your not getting Pikachu." Misty said darkly thinking they had kidnapped Ash to trade for Pikachu. "And go ahead and get your dumb Motto over with already."

"Actually we saw the cops arrest him and they are crawling all over the city looking for other members of this fake badge ring so we have to keep a low profile." James said matter of factly and was promptly hit by Jessie for telling them without charging them for the info.

"You idiot we were supposed to make them buy us lunch first." she said angrily as she stormed up to Misty. "We told you were the twerp was so pay us for the info or we battle here and now little girl." she said towering over Misty.

"Yeah right like Ash would get arrested he would never accept a fake badge... oh please no Ash." Misty said as images of her sisters holding out a cascade badge to Ash flashed threw her mind. "We have to go now Brock!" Misty yelled as she scooped up Pikachu and took off running checking to make sure Togepi was still tucked in her backpack asleep.

As Brock hurried after her Jessie and James watched him go sadly. "We still didn't get paid and we are hungry." the two whined in stereo. As they turned to look longingly in the window of the Restaurant. 

"Ya know we probably should have grabbed Pikachu while we had the chance." James said mater of factly as they stared at the people in the restaurant and was promptly beaten to a pulp by Jessie and Meowth yelling at him for not thinking about it earlier.

Misty and Brock arrived to see Ms. Ketchum exiting the holding cell area and heading for the Pay phones. "I have to call a lawyer." she said more to herself than them as she pushed past them to the phones. Brock and Pikachu followed after her asking about Ash Misty however saw the way to the cells open and headed down it looking for Ash.

Misty made it without running into any guards all the cells were empty except for one with an old woman who looked to be asleep and another with Ash sitting on the bunk facing the far wall. "Ash tell me you didn't do it?" she asked quietly she still didn't want to believe it even if she had seen him nearly cheat before.

"Just go away Misty." Ash said his voice dry and raw like he'd been crying. "I've heard enough of how stupid I was from my mom so just leave." Ash didn't say anything more he just continued staring at the far wall.

Misty lingered outside the iron bars for a few second trying to come up with anything to say. Finally conceding that she had nothing to say she turned and headed out of the holding area not noticing that Officer Jenny had watched her the whole time.

Some Time later:

Ash sit behind the table as the Judge returned his lawyer had assured his mother that a juryless trail would be quicker and more likely to turn out well. Ash stood when prompted ignoring the nervous sweat that was beginning to make his skin feel cold and clammy.

"Ash Ketchum you are hereby found Guilty for conspiracy to commit fraud." The Judge's gaze softened slightly. "Do to your being a minor and it being a first offense I will go easy on you a 1500 dollar fine, 500 hours of Community Service and 6 months probation." 

Ash felt himself relax visibly but stiffened when the judge began again. "However the Pokemon league ruling was not so lenient and as of now your license is revoked you will never be allowed to compete in any pokemon league sanctioned event again." 

"Also as a result of your no longer having a license you are not allowed to possess more than one pokemon." Ash didn't hear anything after that first his right to be a pokemon trainer and now he had to give up most of his pokemon aswell. 

To be Continued .....

This fic is the first I've done in a long while all my old fics are pretty much dead and burried I just can't write that style anymore most of my fics now will be very very serious compared to the original format some fics may eventually be resurected in new forms(Rewrites) but not until this fic is well on it's way to being finished.

Yep it's strange my fics just came down from the archive when I finally managed to write a new fic.


	2. The Price that Had to Be Paid

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nor did I create them I'm just borrowing them for the amusement of myself and fellow fans please don't sue me.

ObsidianX to Fanfiction.net (Matrix to the pokefanfic list) here again with the second part of Fall From Grace. Note this series probably has characters way OOC compared to the normal show but then they are so one dimensional on the show this would never happen anyway. I have not seen Pokemon 2000 but Tiki said they said Ms. K's name was Delia so that's what I'm using.

Pokemon: Fall From Grace

Chapter 2: The Price that had to be Paid

Ash groaned as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his arm. Making sure he didn't let the filthy gloves he was wearing touch his face. Kneeling down again ignoring the cars that sped past as he continued to pick up trash along side Pallet's only freeway.

"I suppose I should be glad the judge let me carry out my sentence her in pallet." Ash thought to himself as the whistle was finally blown telling them that they were done for the day. Ash removed the gloves and then pulled the yellow vest off exposing the white tank top underneath. Walking away from the area he stuck his hands into the yellow shorts he was wearing and once again missed his hat as the glare from the sun burned his eyes.

Turning away from the sole highway he headed into the quiet suburbs where he lived with his mother. Ignoring the sneers and condescending remarks from the people he passed. Ash recalled how for the past week or so he'd faced those same remarks and how they just seemed normal to him now.

Ash finally reached his home and ignoring Mr. Mimie headed in noticing that Pikachu was in the kitchen with his mother. "I'm going to go take a shower now Mom." Ash called as he started to head up the stairs to his room to grab some clean clothes.

"Hold it you have to cut the grass first." his mother said in the same emotionless tone she had used since the day he called her from jail. Ash stopped and turned back down the stairs and headed out to get to work having learned the futility of asking to do it later.

Ash groaned as he pushed the lawnmower around not noticing that Pikachu, his mother and Mr. Mimie were watching him from the Kitchen window. He glanced across the street to see a mother hurrying her young children along telling them to stay away from that criminal.

"Pika pi" Pikachu said rather sadly as he watched his friend working in the hot sun. "Pika pi pika chu chu pika?" Pikachu said as he turned to face Ash's mother who was oblivious to the tears falling down her face.

"I wish I could go easy on him but his father is bound to get the message I sent him soon and come home." she said sadly. "He is a very disciplined man he would be upset if I had let Ash get off without punishment." she got silent all of a sudden and silently took Mr. Mimie's hand for support.

Ash groaned as he leaned his head against the shower wall feeling the water running down his sore back. After standing there for a while he heard his mother call for him to hurry up and stop wasting all the hot water. Ash hurried and finished taking his shower and dried his hair. After dressing for bed he headed down the hall towards his room. He noticed a mirror hanging on the wall in the hall and noticed that his hair looked different now that his hat didn't keep it crushed into place.

Ash laid down on the bed absentmindedly petting Pikachu as he prepared to go to sleep having settled for just washing his hands before supper which he had finished eating shortly before his shower. Ash was about to drift off to sleep early as always this past week when he heard the phone ring downstairs. 

Shortly after the phone stopped wringing he head footsteps on the stairs. Turning to face the door he saw his mother peak her head in. "That was your father he was calling from Celedon and said that he would be home in a day or two." Ash nodded and she left closing the door behind her.

Ash leaned over and pulled a dusty old photo out of a drawer. It was him, his mother and his father. Pikachu popped up quizzically to look at it. "Pika pika chu pika pi." he observed. 

Ash laughed lightly. "Yes we do look alike but he and I have nothing else in common." Pikachu noticed the sad tone in his voice but ignored it as Ash put the picture back and curled up to go to sleep mumbling "Good Night Pikachu." 

Pikachu set for a while watching Ash slip into the normal repetitive breathing of someone who is sleeping before curling up to sleep himself. He failed to notice Ms. Ketchum glance back inside with a worried look on her face.

Misty was taking a dip in the gym pool early before it opened she saw Starmie and Staryu swimming happily and Psyduck over by the edge refusing to come any closer for fear of the water. She was amused by the fact he couldn't swim as always but it was a short lived feeling. She continued to swim until her muscles were feeling as numb as her mind.

After dressing she headed into the living room to sit for awhile. She still couldn't believe all that had happened. She had considered calling Ash once a day for the past week but everytime she tried she just couldn't. "Everything I ever thought about him is a lie." she said quietly to herself as she got up and went for another swim.

Brock hurried threw his fathers gym with the super potion for his fathers Onix. He had begun to work for a local breeder in-between helping his father care for his siblings and working as an assistant gym leader. He was enjoying the fact he was too busy to think about what his friend had done.

After Finishing with Onix he headed out to run the errands Merylin needed him to do before coming back to the shop. He liked Merylin in more than just a breeder apprentice way yet he knew that if he didn't keep himself undercontrol she would fire him. He also really wasn't in the mood to hit on her at all considering all that had happened lately.

Jessie leaned over the bush slightly watching the twerp picking up trash on the side of the road. "The Pikachu isn't with him lets go to his house and get it." she said when she didn't hear an answer she turned to see her partner watching Ash with a sad expression on his face.

"Lets leave him alone Jessie remember what it was like when we got kicked out of the Pokemon Tech." Jessie was about to berate him when she recalled that day they got their scores they were laughed at by the students and faculty calling them dumb has beens notalent and every other name they could think of. 

"Your right James we'll leave him alone who knows maybe will have better luck with a new trainer." She quickly hit Meowth when he began the unsurprising protest of this decision.

Ash returned home that afternoon later than before mainly because he was nervous that perhaps his father was home waiting for him. "Mom I'm home." he called as he entered the house to find it empty. "Mom are you here?" he asked a bit louder.

"She and the pokemon have gone to the market and out to pick up dinner since you were late." a cool voice said. Micheal Ketchum walked out to face his son. Ash stared at him slack jawed in shock he realized despite how silly it seemed he was afraid of his own father.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" his father bellowed as he crossed the room. When Ash turned away he felt himself pulled around and then hit hard in the face. "Don't you turn your back on me brat I'm in no mood to put up with you being an asshole." 

Ash felt himself being picked up off the floor only to be hit again. "Stop stalling you little bastard what do you have to say for yourself." again and again he hit Ash till finally he stopped when he noticed that his son was bleeding from his nose and mouth and had a huge black eye that was more purple than black. 

"Go Get yourself cleaned up and listen I'm not a man who beats his family but if you ever break the law and dishonor this family again you'll regret it." Micheal Ketchum's voice was cold and his eyes hard as he said that.

Ash winced as he touched the damp rag to his cut lip. His eye had pretty much swollen shut. He could hear his parents arguing about what had happened but he tuned it out as he grabbed the ice pack Mr. Mimie had left him and set it against his eye.

"How could you do that Micheal he's your son." Ms. Ketchum said as she faced down her husband. Pikachu was by her side his cheeks crackling waiting for an excuse to attack the man who had hurt Ash.

"Listen Delia, I admit hitting the boy was wrong but he deserved it." seeing the dangerous yellow rodent he quickly added. "I won't hit him again but I bet that beating got it across to him exactly how wrong what he did was." Delia Ketchum seemed to think about what her husband had said and knowing that he had never hit her or Ash before she chalked it up to just his rage at that moment.

"Verywell I felt like strangling Ash myself when I found out." Pikachu looked at her in shock. "But if you ever lay a hand on him again I'll not only have you arrested but I'll file for divorce." Pikachu calmed a bit at this.

Ash listened intently he hated his father when he first went up stairs but now he wasn't so sure. "I can understand why he did it." Ash thought to himself but he still couldn't forgive his father for hitting him even if he understood.

"I guess my former life is the price that had to be paid." he said lightly to himself knowing in his heart that his life would never be the same.

To Be continued....

Okay this wraps up part 2 of fall from Grace and sorta sets the mood for the rest of the fic. This represents where the story turns even darker than the earlier chapter portrayed. Note regardless of what you think of Ash's dad's behavior I do not support beating your child to a pulp for anything.

I can see someone using spankings a punishment in certain cases but what happened in this fic is not excusable in any circumstances.


	3. Living Arrangements

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nor did I create them I'm just borrowing them for the amusement of myself and fellow fans please don't sue me.

X (Matrix to the list) here again with the third part of Fall From Grace. Note this series probably has characters way OOC compared to the normal show but then they are so one dimensional on the show this would never happen anyway. I have not seen Pokemon 2000 but Tiki said they said Ms. K's name was Delia so that's what I'm using.

Pokemon: Fall From Grace

Chapter 3: Living Arrangements

Ash groaned as he collapsed onto his bed. He would be glad when this whole Community service thing was over in a couple of weeks. So far things had calmed considerably in his home but he knew it couldn't last his dad still gave him dirty looks whenever they were alone. He also knew several rumors about how he got the bruise still visible on his face were running around town.

"Now not only am I criminal and a chat but I'm also a violent street brawler." he said with a bit of a laugh. One good thing about it was most folks had stopped insulting him to his face at least.

Ash rolled over onto his stomach so he could see out his rooms only window. He sighed as he saw a Pidgey fly by over head it brung up so many memories. He was lost in thought thinking of that day when the spearow had attacked him and pikachu he failed to hear his mother call him for dinner. He set up when he heard his door bang against the wall. 

"Dinners ready." his father said flatly before turning and walking off. Ash sighed as he got to his feet and followed mentally preparing himself for another silent meal. He finally made it to the Kitchen to see Mr. Mimie and Pikachu eating silently at the far end of the table away from his mom and dad. 

Ash quietly set down about midway between them. As expected the dinner atmosphere was tense and extremely quiet his mother having learned very early on that any attempt at conversation would end badly. Ash was relieved when the meal ended without incident and he managed to head upstairs.

"This can't go on Micheal." Delia said sadly. "Look at him our own son acts like a prisoner in his own home." she searched his face and sighed when she found no signs of compassion or understanding. "Micheal why are you treating him like a criminal?" she asked angrily.

"Because he is?" he said rising from the table. "All along you've been sending me letters telling me how proud I should be of him and I get back to find he's a criminal." Delia was taken aback at that. "No, he's worse than a criminal he's a cheater and I'll be damned if he's going to get away with dragging the Ketchum name threw the mud." he said angrily. 

Ash ducked his head under the pillow and wished he could be over at Professor Oak's visiting his other pokemon. "It was nice of the professor taking them in." he said calmly to himself. Ash noticed feeling rather guilty that he still missed his hat which had been sold to a pokemon league merchandise collector to cover part of the legal fees.

Ash woke up some time later to find it dark outside. "Wonder what time it is?" he said to himself as he turned to look at the clock. He sighed when he saw it was 2 AM. "I guess I might as well try to get back to sleep since I have to work tomorrow." he turned over and began to attempt to get back to sleep.

Ash laid there for what to him seemed like hours yet when he looked over at the clock it continued to flash 2:30 AM at him. "I might as well go get something to eat maybe that would help me sleep." He knew it probably wouldn't but he didn't really care it was better than laying there doing nothing.

After getting a glass of some cheap generic drink his mom had started buying and a few leftovers from dinner earlier he set down. He hated how his life had turned out but he at least didn't blame anyone but himself. "How could I be so stupid." he said to himself bitterly.

Pikachu came down the steps carefully and stopped just outside the kitchen he could see Ash sitting there staring off into space with tears falling unheeded down his face. Pikachu hadn't seen Ash cry at all since this started. He knew his Trainer had cried he'd caught Ash cleaning the tear streaks from his face yet he'd not actually seen his trainer cry. Pikachu decided that Ash probably didn't want an audience and slipped back upstairs wishing he knew what to do to help.

Pikachu heard Ash enter the room quietly and decided not to let Ash know he was awake since he knew Ash would never have moved so carefully if he was in the mood to talk. Pikachu felt the bed shift as Ash got in. After what a few mins Pikachu heard Ash's breathing slip into a rather fitful sleep. Waiting a few more seconds to be sure Pikachu looked over and Ash and noticed that Ash was still crying in his sleep. "Pika pi?" Pikachu said softly not knowing what to do was terrible the small yellow rodent thought.

The next day while Ash was out doing his comunity service Pikachu spent the day with Ash's mother. "Pika?" Pikachu asked seeing the forlorn look she had on her face. Not getting an answer Pikachu climbed up into her lap noticing that she was sitting in what he and Mr. Mimie had taken to calling the worry chair it was an old brown chair that looked like it had seen better days. "Pika?" he asked again this time more softly.

"I'm worried that we are on the road to trouble." she said finally from the raw sound of her voice it was evident that she had been crying recently. "I don't think things can go on this way much longer without something happening." she sighed Pikachu waited knowing like Ash she'd eventually continue. "I just feel caught in the middle I can't stand up for one without hurting the other Oh Pikachu what am I going to do." she said beginning to cry. Pikachu had no answer to give her and again he wondered what he should do.

Pikachu headed out to find Mr. Ketchum hoping seeing him would provide an answer. He had left Ash's mother with Mr. Mimie after the eternally devoted to her pokemon had returned from the market. He finally found Mr. Ketchum out in the yard apparently brooding while pretending to tune up the lawnmower. "Pika?" he asked as he approached the man.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly. Pikachu turned and left figuring it would gain nothing to stay. He headed around the corner and stopped listening to the rather resigned sigh. "I suppose you hate me don't you?" he asked. Pikachu noting with embarrassment his tail was still visible headed back out and shook his head no. "Go on back in the house I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone or anything." he said coolly. Pikachu realizing that question was all he would get from this man who seemed to not value pokemon as highly as his son.

Pikachu headed up to Ash's room and set down to think. "Pika Pika chu chu ka." he said rather angrily he just couldn't figure out what to do. His impression of Ash's father wasn't very good yet from the few conversation's he'd had with Micheal Ketchum's Pokemon he found they respected him and thought he was a good man. "Pika ka chu Pika pi kachu?" he knew said trying to figure out why the man his pokemon described would treat his own son so harshly.

Misty set there with her sister Violet as they watched some cheesy soap opera. "How can she fall for his lies he's a two bit snake." Misty said angrily. Violet just looked and her and smiled slyly.

"Is baby sister Misty projecting her own feelings onto things?" Violet knew she had crossed the line when Misty didn't make a snappy comeback just got up and left. "Misty Wait up I'm sorry." she said as she got up and followed Misty out of the room.

"It's just he was my first real friend and he turned out to be nothing like I thought." Misty said sadly to Violet who placed her arm comfortingly around her little sister. "Why Violet why did he do it?" Misty said a sob racking her throat.

"I don't know Misty you'll have to ask him that some day." Violet said. "All I can say is you can't let one mistake ruin your friendship without at least trying to find out what it happened." 

Misty's sobs began to slow and she said "Your Right I'll leave for Pewter in the morning and from there on to Pallet the three of us have some things to talk about." 

Violet considered telling her sister maybe she should wait but one look at Misty told her otherwise her sister for better or worse had to do this while she had the nerve. "Do you want me or one of the others to come with you?"

"No thanks for the offer but I need to go alone I have to do this myself." Misty said knowing that she may or may not be alone when she confronted Ash but she had to at least start this trip alone.

"Good Luck Little Sister." Violet said and silently added in her mind "Your going to need it because I don't think any answer you get is going to satisfy you little sister."

A day or two later Misty knocked on the door of the Pewter gym and asked for Brock. She stood there waiting until he came to the door. "Misty what are you doing here?" Brock asked in shock at seeing her.

"I'm on way to ask Ash why and wanted to know if you wanted to come find out too?" she said resolutely.

To Be Continued..

That's Right Next time Misty confronts Ash. Note some of you may take this chapter to imply that this is an Ash and Misty Romance Novel nothing of the sort whatever this fic eventually becomes is up in the air but I'd say the odds are good it won't be a AAMRN since I hate those.


	4. The Return of Misty

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nor did I create them I'm just borrowing them for the amusement of myself and fellow fans please don't sue me.

ObsidianX to fanfiction.net (Matrix to the pokefanfic list) here again with the Fourth part of Fall From Grace. Note this series probably has characters way OOC compared to the normal show but then they are so one dimensional on the show this would never happen anyway. I have not seen Pokemon 2000 but Tiki said they said Ms. K's name was Delia so that's what I'm using.

I noticed an Old Typo in the First part that may have been confusing folks Ash was fined 1500 not 15000.

Pokemon: Fall From Grace

Chapter 4: The Return of Misty

Misty and Brock stood outside Ash's House both nervously exchanging glances. "You want me to go knock?" Brock asked. Looking at Misty who looked almost ready to bolt. Ash looked at the yard and found it was neater than usual and he wondered if Mr. Mimie was trying to comfort Mrs. Ketchum by keeping the yard even cleaner than before.

"No Brock I think I need to be the one to do this." Misty said walking toward the door hoping her resolve held. She nearly fell backwards when the door opened on it's own and a man who looked like a taller older Ash walked out. 

"Who are you?" He asked his tone implying he wasn't in a good mood. Misty stood in shock staring at him she couldn't get over how much he looked like Ash. She glanced and Brock and saw he was in the same state she was. "Well are you going to answer me." he said.

"Yes sorry you just look so much like Ash." she blurted out. She flinched when she noticed his face darken before he could say anything however Ms. Ketchum came out the door to see what was going on.

"Misty Brock how nice of you to come this is my husband Micheal." she said hurrying out to them. She gave Misty and Brock both a hug and then turned to face her husband. "Dear you really should be going if you want to make it there in time to catch your plane." 

Misty noticed that Micheal Ketchum looked like a man that didn't care for what he was having to do but he muttered "Of course see you tomorrow." with that he left. Misty glanced at Ms. Ketchum who looked extremely sad.

"Ash is doing his community Service why don't you wait inside I'm going out to look for a part time Job Mimie and Pikachu can keep you company." she said as she reached in the door and headed out.

"Wait." Brock said catching up with her. "Why are you going out to look for a part time job?" Misty turned at that the thought hadn't even occurred to her.

"Well our savings were used to pay Ash's legal bills so I need to make some of it back up till Micheal can start competing again." she said sadly "And he doesn't trust Ash enough to leave home again yet." 

Misty and Brock exchanged shocked looks as Ms. Ketchum excused herself to go job hunting. Misty and Brock headed inside to wait. Mr. Mimie brung them something to drink and a bag of generic chips. Pikachu came bounding into the room and happily ran up to them.

"How are you Pikachu?" Brock asked and wasn't prepared for the tirade of pika noises he got. Brock and Misty tried to follow Pikachu but even when he went slowly it was occasionally hard to follow. "I'm sorry Pikachu I can't understand you." Brock said.

Pikachu made an exasperated noise when Mr. Mimie called for him from the kitchen. "Pika." Pikachu said as he headed into the kitchen wondering what Mr. Mimie wanted. Pikachu got into the kitchen and was about to ask when he saw Mr. Mimie gesturing towards the clock. "Pika pi." Pikachu said quietly. Ash would be home soon he needed to be told who was waiting for him. "Pikachu pika" Pikachu thanked Mr. Mimie as the other pokemon opened the door for him.

Pikachu found Ash heading home at the average slow pace. "Pika pi." Pikachu said hoping up onto his head. Ash stared in shock at the small rodent wondering why he came to meet him.

"What's the matter Pikachu something happen at home?" he was shocked when the little yellow creature bobbed his head to say yes. "Tell me what happened." he said fearing this was going to be a long day.

Misty and Brock were sitting in the living room both trying to ignore how quiet it was yet neither wanting to say the first word. "Misty Brock I'm here." a Familiar voice called as they heard the front door open. 

Misty looked up and blurted out. "Ash what happened to your face?" she said staring at the fading bruise around his eye. She wondered if Brock was staring at it as well but couldn't bring herself to look over and see.

"Oh this it's nothing don't worry about it." Ash said as he went into the kitchen. Misty and Brock exchanged glances but quickly resumed facing him as he came out of the kitchen carrying something to drink.

"So why are you two here?" Ash asked as he set down in a chair facing the couch. Brock began to speak but Misty touched his arm and gestured for him to sit down on the couch with her.

"We want to know why?" she said turning to face him. When he didn't volunteer an answer and looked away she felt her blood boil. "Look at me Ash." she said sternly when he did she almost stopped his eyes were watering but she had to know. "Why did you cheat couldn't you take waiting; Couldn't you be the person I thought you were?" she asked.

Ash looked at her. "I have no idea why I did what I did and I guess you just didn't know me as well as you think you did." Ash stood up and walked up the stairs seconds later a loud slam of his door was heard. 

Misty looked over at Brock for support but found the same questions in his eyes. "Brock what do we do now?" she finally asked. Looking at him and hoping that she was reading him wrong that he would have some idea.

"I don't know Misty I just don't know." Brock said and wished he had some encouragement to give her. He noticed Pikachu looking at them sadly before heading up the stairs. "Maybe we should tell Ms. Ketchum about this?" he said figuring that may give him some time to think.

"Yeah maybe she can help me understand why." Misty said sadly as she set back down on the couch to wait for Ash's mother to get home. Brock just nodded and set down in the chair Ash had left and began to stare out the window.

Ash was laying on the bed listening he had heard the whole exchange and was debating heading back downstairs to try to explain. "But I don't know." he said softly to himself. He hated that fact most of all. No matter how many times he reviewed it in his head he could come up with no real reason, and all the reasons for doing it that seemed to good when he did it had evaporated in that holding cell. 

He heard the door creak open and glanced over to see Pikachu closing the door behind him before hopping up onto the bed. He expected Pikachu to reproach him for how he treated Brock and Misty but his friend only snuggled up against him and said "Pika pi." comfortingly. 

"I don't deserve a friend like you." he said "But I'm glad to have you." with that Ash began to cry rather they were tears of sadness or joy that Pikachu was still around he didn't know and didn't really care.

Ms. Ketchum arrived home later that night to find Brock and Misty sitting in an uncomfortable silence. "It didn't go well?" she asked she had feared something bad would happen but she had hoped they would find a way to reach Ash.

Misty just shook her head it was Brock who spoke. "He wouldn't give us a reason for what he did and when we asked he left the room and hasn't been down since." Misty nodded though she wondered why she couldn't bring herself to ask anything from Ms. Ketchum.

"Oh I hope Micheal brings back good news." she said sadly seeing their quizzical looks. "Micheal has gone to try to get Ash's Pokemon license restored." she saw something like hope in their faces but before she could say anything Ash spoke from the stairs.

"It won't work the league won't go back on their decision." everyone jumped and turned to look at Ash. Misty and Brock stared at him he looked exhausted. "I mean even if they did let me back in I'd never get out from this shadow everyone I fought and beat would say I cheated." Ash laughed bitterly. "So you see it's useless." 

"Ash don't say things like that." His mother said "You father can be very persuasive when he needs to be." she stepped back when she saw the look in her sons eyes he was angry.

"Oh he's going to knock some sense into them like he did me?" the tone was mocking but everyone in the room could see the pain in Ash's eyes. Brock and Misty looked from Ash to Ms. Ketchum as the pieces clicked into place about Ash's black eye.

"Ash your father was angry he shouldn't have hit you but he did and he's sorry for it." She didn't dare say anymore till she knew how Ash would react. She glanced at Misty and Brock and saw something akin to shock mixed with disgust. 

"I understand why he did it and I even forgive him for it but I can't forget it." Ash said angrily. "I'm going up to my room now don't follow me." He leaned down to pick up Pikachu and headed up the Stairs.

Ms. Ketchum set down on the couch and began to cry. Brock and Misty stood dumbfounded watching the area where Ash had been standing. "We'll be going now." Brock said.

"No please stay the night Pikachu will watch Ash but I think we all need to see this threw for everyone's sake." Ms. Ketchum said sadly.

Ash laid on his the heat of his anger was leaving being replaced by the uncomfortable feeling of guilt for having said such things to his mother. "It's not her fault she's caught in the middle of this mess." Ash got up and set down at his desk. He scribbled out a I'm sorry note to his mother and asked Pikachu to take it downstairs.

Ms. Ketchum set up when Pikachu said a muffled "pika"." He carried a folded piece of paper that he was holding between his teeth.

She took the piece of folded paper in the small yellow pokemon's mouth and nearly started crying again only of happiness this time. "He doesn't hate me" she said.

To Be continued.

Yes things are really heating up so to speak. In the next chapter we can deal with the fall out from this chapter as Ash's dad returns among other major things.


	5. Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nor did I create them I'm just borrowing them for the amusement of myself and fellow fans please don't sue me.

ObsidianX to fanfiction.net (Matrix to the pokefanfic list) here again with the Fifth part of Fall From Grace. Note this series probably has characters way OOC compared to the normal show but then they are so one dimensional on the show this would never happen anyway. I have not seen Pokemon 2000 but Tiki said they said Ms. K's name was Delia so that's what I'm using.

I noticed an Old Typo in the First part that may have been confusing folks Ash was fined 1500 not 15000.

Pokemon: Fall From Grace

Chapter 5: Departure

Misty sighed as she helped Delia wash the Dishes as Brock and Mr. Mimie cleaned the house. "What's the matter Misty?" Delia asked from where she was sitting the dried plates in the cabinet.

"I just don't know what to do." Misty said sadly. "Ash wouldn't even look at me at breakfast and I couldn't think of anything to say." She felt bad complaining to the woman who had been dealing with Ash longer than her.

"I wish I could tell you but sometimes I feel like I don't even know Ash anymore." His mother said sadly. "I feel like a failure." Mr. Mimie hearing this came into the kitchen and convinced her to sit down which she gladly did.

"Why do you feel like a failure?" Misty asked as she looked at the woman who usually looked so young and happy but now seemed to be far older than she was. 

"If I'd been a better mother this wouldn't have happened." Delia Ketchum began to cry at that. Mr. Mimie began to rub her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's not your fault it's mine." Misty said sadly. "Ash nearly cheated once before and I never gave it a second thought till it was too late." She looked over at Brock and Mrs. Ketchum and then related to them the events from that day long ago in the Cerulean gym.

Brock sighed and said "It's not anyone's fault but Ash." He held up his hand to forestall any attempts to argue. "Ash knew right from wrong he's proven that way to many times he made the decision knowing it was wrong and now he has to live with it." He silently added 'And so do we.' in his head.

Neither Delia or Misty wanted to accept that but both admitted deep down that Brock was right. "Micheal should be back this afternoon." Delia said finally breaking the tense silence that seemed to drift the room.

Misty practically growled under her breath. "I think I'd better leave before he gets here I don't think I want to be near a man who would hit his son." She regretted saying it almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

Delia looked hurt but couldn't really argue with Misty. "Okay he should call from the airport in Pewter that will give you time to leave." She glanced at the young red head and sighed Misty was really easy to read. 'She hates Micheal for what he did to Ash.' That unpleasant thought followed her as she went back to work.

Ash really couldn't see the point of cleaning the statue of some mayor he'd never even heard of that stood in Pallet park. "The Pidgey are just going to shit all over it again." he said rather bitterly which elected a laugh from a few of the other trouble makers. 'Amazing a town as small as pallet has this many people in trouble.' Ash thought darkly but then he realized allot could be from the Trailer parks just outside of town he'd always heard they were rough but never had any desire to go see. 'Mom would kill me if she heard me talking like that.' He thought with abit of dark humor but he'd learned very quickly if he didn't act like they did he would be made a target.

'Don't get where you enjoy it Ash.' He told himself bitterly. 'Despite the fact that these folks don't look down on your they aren't your friends.' He continued his rather bitter introspective as he began to clean the base of the statue. 'The only friends you have are Brock and Misty and they don't like you very much at the moment.' He was once again grateful for pikachu's support. 'If not for him I don't think I could deal with this.' He thought with a bittersweet smile.

The deputy supervising them made some remark for them to hurry up and work faster. 'That guy is a real prick he enjoys this.' Ash thought darkly he hated when it was this deputy overseeing the detail the other guy was okay but this one seemed to love making life miserable for them.

Brock sighed as he continued to clean along with Mr. Mimie the two of them were working well together but neither of them really seemed to want the other's presence. 'We both want to be destracted from what's happening.' He thought sadly. 'And seeing each other reminds us what's going on.' 

Misty was sitting with Pikachu who had so far been really quiet. "Pikachu do you have any idea why Ash did it?" She asked him as she lightly rubbed him behind the ears while looking at the clock trying to will time to move faster.

Pikachu knew what she hoped and sadly Ash hadn't told him anything. "Pikachu." He said gravely shaking his head. He saw Misty's face seem to get even sadder and he wished he had been able to answer her question.

Pikachu finally climbed out of her lap despite how comfortable it was and began to wonder around the house. He really wished Misty would have brought Togepi with her but at the same time he was glad the sensitive baby pokemon was staying with her sisters.

Pikachu saw Ash's mother sitting nervously near the phone waiting for a call from her husband. Deciding she didn't look like she was in the mood for company Pikachu continued on his way and eventually headed up the stairs.

Entering Ash's room Pikachu hopped over to the bedroom window. He had found this window was the best to watch for Ash from since it gave him a pretty good view of the street.

Pikachu began to think back to the days on the road with Ash and his friends. He'd thought it would go on forever but it hadn't. He wished he knew why Ash had done it but at the same time he wasn't going to judge Ash for it. Some of Ash's other pokemon though sadly did. Pikachu wished he could convince Charizard and Bulbasaur to forgive Ash for making a mistake and he was pretty sure they would eventually but he knew it hurt Ash when they would turn away from him during his brief visits to see them.

He turned to look at a picture Ash had on his dresser. "Pika pi." He said wistfully remember how happy they had all been after saving the pokemon with the help of Mickey and his Evee. 

Ash slowed down as he approached the house. 'There going be waiting for me.' He thought with trepidation. 'Come on Ash you can do it you can face the firing squad.' He regretted that thought as images of Misty and Brock shooting him with "why" arrows.

Ash glanced up and saw Pikachu looking out of his window he couldn't help but smile and wave at his friend who jumped up and disappeared from sight. "No turning back now." he told himself grimly and headed for the front door. 

He was prepared for a barrage when he got inside but to see everyone sitting nervously and just staring at him was much worse. "Well you at least yell at me or something." He didn't know why he said that but he couldn't take them just staring at him.

Delia Ketchum recovered from shock and shook her head. "Ash we just don't know what to say." She hated how pointless that sounded. "We just don't know." 

Misty however cleared her throat before he could reply to his mother's statement. "Do you even have any idea why you did what you did?" She asked looking at Ash.

Ash hated seeing that expression it was so full of hurt he didn't like thinking he was the cause of his friends suffering. "No Misty I don't." 'There' He thought. 'Now they know.' He watched sadly as the room slipped back into that awkward silence that seemed even more deafening in the wake of what he just said.

The silence finally ended when the phone began to ring and his mother headed into the kitchen to Answer it. The Look on her face told him everything when she came back around the corner. "Ash that was your father." she said softly.

"I told you it wouldn't' work." He said bitterly. "And it's for the best Mom I made a mistake and I just have to live with it." Despite the fact that he knew that was the truth he just didn't feel any better.

"I'm sorry Ash." Delia felt terrible seeing her son look so sad and defeated. "Misty Brock if the two of you are going to leave you should go pack now Micheal tends to speed."

"Why are you leaving?" Ash asked. Misty and Brock turned to look at him and got a pretty good idea that he thought they were leaving to get away from him.

"I don't want to be in the same house with a man that would hit his son." Misty said darkly. "And I need to get back home to take care of Togepi and Brock has a job now." 

Brock however was slightly more tactful. "Well be back to finish sorting this all out as soon as we are able infact once your done with your community Service you can come visit us."

"Probation remember Brock?" Ash said hopping he could keep the bitterness out of his tone. "But I'll call you guys sometime maybe and I'll help you pack now." 

Misty and Brock Watched Ash leave the room and after sharing concerned glances with Mrs. Ketchum followed him.

To Be Continued.

I renamed this Chapter Departure since well it didn't turn out like I original pictured it. It was originally going be a conflict chapter but it turned out to be more of a Well Character fic dealing with how the characters think and feel.


	6. Family Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nor did I create them I'm just borrowing them for the amusement of myself and fellow fans please don't sue me.

ObsidianX to fanfiction.net (Matrix to the pokefanfic list) here again with the Fifth part of Fall From Grace. Note this series probably has characters way OOC compared to the normal show but then they are so one dimensional on the show this would never happen anyway. I have not seen Pokemon 2000 but Tiki said they said Ms. K's name was Delia so that's what I'm using.

I noticed an Old Typo in the First part that may have been confusing folks Ash was fined 1500 not 15000.

Pokemon: Fall From Grace

Chapter 6: Family Problems

Ash groaned he felt like crap today's community service had been overseen by the sadistic bastard from hell as Ash had taken to calling him. "I hate that prick." he said aloud much to Pikachu's shock. Ash smiled at his friend and said "Sorry I guess I'm picking up some bad habits from the other crooks." Ash noticed Pikachu wince at his joke. "Sorry again." 

Pikachu sighed to himself and went to sit on Ash's chest. "Pika pi." He said as cheerfully he could and patted Ash's face in what he hoped would be a comforting gesture. Pikachu watched his trainer seem to drift into a light doze and he smiled his owner only really looked at peace when he was asleep.

Pikachu sighed in the days since Misty and Brock's departure things had gotten worse rather than better. Micheal Ketchum had gotten so his temper was extremely short with his son. It was to the point that he was constantly giving Ash some chore to do and insisting he go straight to his room after supper. Pikachu also noted that the TV in Ash's room and his video games were gone. Pikachu had found he really wasn't to fond of Ash's father nor was the man very fond of him.

Misty paced the length of her gym togepi happily waddling along after her squealing happily. "Why hasn't he called it's been nearly two weeks since I was there?" She was furious at him and nervous for him at the same time. 

Misty once again debated calling him but quickly dismissed that notion. "If he wants to talk he can call me why should I do all the work?" Misty sighed and picked up Togepi to go put the baby pokemon down for a nap.

After she finished getting togepi asleep in the little crib her sisters had given her for Togepi she headed back downstairs. "I'll Call Brock see if he's heard from Ash." She dialed his home and found him getting ready for work.

"I won't keep you long Brock but have you heard from Ash?" She said watching his face for any clue as to the answer.

"No I haven't I called once though and Ash's dad said Ash was busy." Brock shook his head. "His tone made it clear that I shouldn't ask anything else." Brock watched the brief flash of rage that passed over Misty's features.

"I see anyway Brock I'll let you get ready for work now." Misty smiled at him trying to look cheerful. "Good bye Brock talk to you later." Misty listened to Brock's goodbye and then hung up the phone. "I think I'll go for a swim." Misty left to go for a swim to relieve her frustrations something her family noticed she was doing allot these days.

Delia Ketchum set figuring the bills. "Micheal when do you plan on going back on the road?" She asked her husband noticing that even with her part time Job she wasn't making enough he had to go back to competing soon. "Micheal did you hear what I asked you?"

"Yes." He said finally. "And I'm not sure when I'll go back on the road." He ignored the look she was giving him. "I think I'll stay here till I'm sure the boy has learned his lesson however long that takes."

"He has learned is lesson Micheal and we can't afford for you to stop competing." She said a slight edge of irritation to her voice. She watched her husband and became worried when she couldn't read him.

"Oh really figures you'd say that maybe if you'd done a better job raising him this wouldn't have happened." He said and regretted it as soon as he saw the hurt look on his wife's face. He was about to apologize when the hurt changed to something else.

"How Dare you?" Delia Ketchum said angrily. "How dare you when you haven't even been here?" She couldn't take it anymore despite blaming herself earlier she had come to realize in the past few days Brock was right. "If you had been here maybe this wouldn't have happened." She said throwing that in his face. "I mean as far as Ash is concerned he basically never had a father till he screwed up."

Micheal recoiled from the anger burning her eyes for a second then realized what she was doing. "Are you trying to blame me for this?" He spit back venomously. "It was your job to Raise him."

"Oh really what are you then just a sperm donor." She yelled back. "And I wasn't blaming you." She said darkly. "Ash knew right from wrong and he made a mistake that proves he's human." She scowled "But I can play the game just as easy as you and try to blame you for not being in your son's life." 

Micheal was taken aback at that. "So you admit it's the boys fault so why are you angry at me?" He couldn't figure out what she was getting at. 

"Simple I'm angry that your treating our son so horribly when you've never been a father to him you." She advanced toward him till she was looking him in the eyes. "You don't have the right to treat him like that." She finally yelled and stormed out of living room into their bedroom. 

Micheal Ketchum angrily stormed after her slamming the door as he went. Meanwhile Pikachu watched Ash with concern as he lay there listening to his parents argue. Pikachu had hoped in vain Ash would sleep threw the argument he should have known it was a stupid hope. "Pika Pi." He said as comfortingly as he could and let Ash hold him as tight as he wanted without protest.

'I didn't think things could get anymore tense.' Ash thought as he set at eating breakfast his mother was sitting down with Mr. Mimie and Pikachu while his Father set where he usually did. Ash was trying to avoid eye contact with his father. 'Getting the evil eye when I said good morning to him was bad enough.'

Ash finished his breakfast as quickly as he could and then excused himself to leave to do the community service. 'Hope Mom and dad can patch things up today.' He thought as he walked along. 'It's all my fault.' He thought bitterly knowing it was and once again he began to ask himself why he listened to that old woman.

Delia set quietly she would have to leave for her part time job soon. 'It was nice of the Realtors office to allow me to clean the houses before they show them.' She thought most of the other folks in town tended to look down on her now because of what Ash did. 

Micheal Ketchum sighed as he watched his wife walk out the door to head to her part time job. 'She didn't even say goodbye.' He thought sadly. He knew they didn't get to spend as much time as they would like together but she always said goodbye one of them had to leave for something. 'Is she that mad about all this?' He really couldn't blame her what he didn't understand was why she was mad at him.

Micheal Ketchum began to walk threw the house noticing that the Mr. Mimie pointedly avoided him and the Pikachu sent him dark glares every time he came even remotely close to it. 'He could have been a great trainer.' He observed 'If that pokemon's loyalty is anything to go by.' 

Micheal Ketchum sighed 'Is Delia right am I being to hard on the boy?' He didn't know infact he had to admit she was right he didn't know his son at all. 'Maybe if I'd been here he wouldn't have turned into a cheat?'

Brock set down on the steps outside his gym. "Need to talk about it." a Voice said behind him. Brock turned to see his father leaning against the door with a concerned look on his face.

"I just can't understand why he did it." Brock said. "I mean Ash had everything going for him and he screwed it up." Brock glanced at his father. "I mean he also won't even call me or Misty like he doesn't even care what we think."

"He's probably ashamed to face you." Flint said calmly. "I mean think about it he made a mistake that cost him everything and he probably has no idea why he did it himself." Flint held up a hand to forestall his son. "Now thank about it from his point of view the people he care about keep asking him a question he has no answer to could you face them?"

Brock looked away. "I'm not sure." He then turned to glance back at his father. "Thanks Dad you've given me some things to think about." Flint nodded to his son and headed back inside the gym.

To Be continued..

Authors Notes:

Yes this chapter was aptly named don't you think Well things are finally starting to happen so to speak and I still have no idea where I'm going with this fic. Don't look at me like that I had it all planned out then my mind decided to go a different direction. 


End file.
